


just flip the switch and watch

by kwritten



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is thirteen and she wants to press her body against his but she's clever enough not to be that desperate so she sticks out her tongue (she is only as clever as she is young and she is still so very young) and calls him butthead and his eyes flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just flip the switch and watch

She is thirteen and she wants to press her body against his but she's clever enough not to be that desperate so she sticks out her tongue (she is only as clever as she is young and she is still so very young) and calls him butthead and his eyes flash. 

She is thirteen and she wants to press her body against his and he would let her except she sticks out her pert little tongue and he wants to bite it, wants to hold it between his teeth so that she knows better than to bare all her cards on the table but instead he tossles her hair with his hand because that is all he's allowed to do. 

 

She is fifteen and she is drunk and her body is too close to his and she doesn't care because the world is spinning a little too fast and she tells him you aren't my brother and regrets it because she wants him to be, she wants this boy with his devilish smile to be her brother and she also wants to crawl beneath clean sheets naked with him at the same time she wants these things to both be true. She thinks she is too drunk to know her own mind. 

She is fifteen and she lashes out when he helps her upstairs to her room and from her perch on her bed with her mascara running down her face and a rip in her jeans exposing a bleeding knee she says you aren't my brother and his heart clenches in his chest and he wants to give her a piece of her own medicine and so he sticks out his tongue at her and calls her a butthead and sits on the floor outside her room until she finally falls asleep and definitely doesn't ejaculate into his own hand in his shower crying out her name. 

 

She is seventeen and she's smiling up at him and neither one of them is drunk, but they'll both pretend to be in the morning. And he knows that she's about to say something that she'll regret. She has a biting wit and it stings him more than he'd like to admit. He wants to bite back. She starts to say, You aren't my brother, but he's heard that line before so he takes her lip in his teeth before she can start. He feels her heart beating, her chest is warm beneath his hand. It's bare. She's always been bare, naked beneath his gaze. 

He's the one that likes to hide.

Shut up and go home, he plays like it is a joke. But nothing has been a joke between them in far too long. He wants to say, I am your brother, you are my sister. He wants to say it with her pressed beneath him, the length of her giving the length of him meaning. 

She smiles, she takes the joke for a joke, she shrugs and walks away. They take turns now, being the one with their heart on their sleeve. They take turns walking away. 

She's better at that part. She could almost make him beg but he's too afraid to do anything but stand very, very still.

 

She's twenty and he's in love and can still taste Laurel on his lips and he runs into her outside a liquor store. She's wearing heels that are too tall and a dress that is too short and there's nothing in front of him but her bare back. She turns and smiles and is kind and it's almost too much. He says something sharp, something hard, he doesn't push her against the brick wall of the alley and press his fingers into her soft flesh, demanding more. She raises her eyebrows and when she smiles, she catches her tongue between her teeth and it makes his heart leap. See you around, big brother, and it's true this time and it's never sounded so enticing. 

Love you, sis, he says and it's true this time and it makes her turn around. 

They stand on the sidewalk and wait. They both broke the rules - he didn't stay hard as glass, she didn't keep walking, and now they're both standing their with their hearts in their hands.

She's twenty and he's on her doorstep in the rain - just like in the movies. Her flavor of the month is inside and his ring tying him to someone with a wide smile is tight on his finger. She's twenty and he's on her doorstep in the rain and she shuts the door and he presses his body against hers like a supplication. 

They say nothing because there's nothing left to say, they've been saying their whole lives. 

They say nothing because everything they could would condemn them. His tongue tangles with hers and her fingernails leave light scratches on his skull. His cock presses into her thigh and she rubs against it like a lifeline. He comes in his pants like a schoolkid making out with his first crush but she doesn't laugh at him, it's too sad; it's too tragic this dance they've been pretending not to rehearse their whole lives.

 

She's twenty-one and they meet in a hotel room and he's still wearing the cufflinks from the charity event his girlfriend-of-the-month hosted and she's still wearing the tasteful dress that will be in the tabloids in the morning with his hand on her waist and them smiling at Oliver out of the shot that was posed but he interrupted because they are Merlins and she is also a Queen and when he kneels at her feet there is nothing in that statement that doesn't feel true. 

He traces the line of her leg like it is an offering to him, a god. As if he were a god. As if he was anything but a desperate mortal begging the world to set him free and worship at his leisure. As if she were anything but a goddess moaning beneath his touch. It should make him feel powerful, the sounds that he can raise from her, he feels like a child. Her fingers grasp at his hair and they keep him from floating away into heaven, her sweet scent on his lips, his tongue lapping up the only thing he's ever wanted and couldn't have. 

 

She is twenty-one and they are at a charity event his dippy girlfriend is hosting and there is a boy at her elbow that looks the part and across the room is her brother with her brother one is dark and one is fair and both are everything and nothing to her obsidian heart. She is twenty-one and they haven't spoken of the way she came from just the touch of his fingers pressed deep inside of her as the rain fell all around on her front stoop and they haven't touched since then and they haven't spoken since then and she went to Spain and he went to Bermuda and left behind his fiance that isn't a fiance anymore now she's a model or something in Italy and they came back on the same day and it wasn't planned by her but she knows it wasn't planned by him it was just their own way of cycling back to each other the way they maybe always will and then his hand is on the small of her back and it belongs there and someone is taking a photo and Oliver teases them from across the room and they all laugh and she looks up at him and says, butthead and they stick their tongues out at each other and a chill goes up her spine and they finally, finally stop fighting. 

She doesn't even have to say where to meet and he doesn't tell her he's coming, but he's there and she didn't even have to wait very long.

 

They have breakfast in public because they are siblings and no one sees her legs on his lap and no one sees the hickey on his throat and they hide in plain sight. 

 

With their hearts in their hands and nothing left to loose and they are Merlins and she is a Queen and that's the way they always wanted it.


End file.
